


Butterflies Don't Float

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Sent Me to the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Derek would just talk to Stiles, he’s almost ninety-eight percent positive most problems could be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies Don't Float

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to see what would happen if Derek and Stiles were on Sex Sent Me to the ER. 
> 
> Thanks to [Carrie](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/) for helping me figure this out, but all mistakes are mine! It's one in the morning, cut me some slack.
> 
> EDIT March 6, 2014: Fixed some grammar issues that had been bugging me.

If Derek would just talk to Stiles, he’s almost ninety-eight percent positive most problems could be avoided.

***

“Well, we were getting pretty into it,” Stiles grins at the camera, Derek’s arm a warm weight around his shoulders. “Ya know, Derek likes to get rough sometimes, which I totally love. And we usually just stick with something simple, missionary style or riding, but tonight he wanted to get into a real position. I was stoked.”  

Derek scowls.

***

“C’mon, Stiles, I wanna try something new,” Derek pants against the sweaty skin of Stiles’ neck.

“Alright, alright, give me a second,” Stiles laughs, stumbling out of his pants and onto the bed. He looks up when Derek climbs on him, eyes dark with lust. “What d’you want to do?”

“Come on,” Derek growls, hoisting Stiles up so he can move him towards the pillows at the head of the bed, underneath the shelves holding books.

Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek, a light giggle on his lips. “Seriously, what are we doing?”

"It’s called the butterfly position,” Derek mutters. “Come on!” Stiles hands Derek the lube. “You’re gonna ride me, but differently.”

“Oooh, sounds fun!” Stiles bites his lip, shimmying down to capture Derek’s mouth again. Derek pushes him back not long after, slicking up his fingers and circling Stiles’ hole.

***

“The position itself, the butterfly, is really hot, if we would have moved just a little bit, we could have been scissoring.” Stiles winks and Derek suppresses a groan, this was  _not_  his idea. “Anyway! So Derek was prepping me and things were going swimmingly. Not literally, of course, that story is for another time!”

***

When Derek gets two fingers in, Stiles wants to scream. He can’t touch himself, otherwise he knows he’ll come from this alone, but can't Derek just get in him already!?

“What are you waiting for?” Stiles whines. “I want you, Derek, I  _need_ you!” Derek adds another two fingers, this is new. Not bad. But new. “What are you doing?”

“I have to make sure you’re ready!” Derek hisses, kissing Stiles to shut him up, which only works about half the amount of time he wishes it would.

“I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m ready!” Stiles babbles. “Please, Derek, please, please, please!” Derek groans and leans back, pulling Stiles with him. He lubes up his own cock and gets Stiles where he needs to be to sink down.

Stiles moans as he takes Derek in, inch by inch, each new throb bringing even more sounds out of him.

“So tight,” Derek grits out, his hands are wedged under Stiles to keep him in place.

“Oh god, please!” Stiles chokes out. He slowly rotates his hips and Derek throws his head back with a guttural rumble in his chest. Stiles is able to reach a hand down, the one that isn’t braced against the shelf above him, to stroke himself. Derek pants when Stiles thumbs his tip, eyes slipping to half-mast and voice going rough. Derek rolls his own hips, brushing Stiles’ prostate and making him stroke himself faster.

“Ah!” Stiles whimpers. “Derek- I’m gonna- I can’t-” Stiles isn’t even able to finish a phrase before he’s babbling nonsense and shooting over his hand, onto his and Derek’s stomachs.

When Stiles’ comes, he tightens around Derek, even hotter and better than before.

“Oh, fuck-” is all Derek gets out before the base of his dick swells and he realizes his knot is making an appearance. He knows his eyes are bleeding blue and he can feel his canines get just that much sharper. He hasn’t knotted anyone before, he didn’t even know he had a knot, until Peter explained in  _great detail_ what a knot for a werewolf is like.

“Derek!?” Stiles shrieks. “What is that!?” He jumps when his entrance stretches more than it should. Apparently, even after orgasming, Stiles can jump ridiculous heights. His hand braced against the shelf, slips, and gets replaced by his head.

The resounding crack makes Derek’s ears ring and he’s sure any human would wince, but he’s currently tied to Stiles, he can’t really go anywhere. How Stiles managed it, he’s not sure. Except when Stiles slumps back down after hitting his head, he doesn’t look up and rub at his head. No, his head hangs forward and he doesn’t move. Even when Derek moves a little.

***

“We’re very private people,” Derek grumbles when the camera wants to interview just him, even though he knows Stiles is telling them everything. “It was his fault anyway.”

***

“Stiles?” Derek asks tentatively, the weight on his hands heavier than before. “Stiles?” He repeats and Derek throws his head back. “Oh fuck!” 

Peter told him a half an hour, max. He hopes Stiles wakes up before then. Derek shifts a little, he’s still coming. He wonders how many times he could make Stiles come if he was awake. But oh yeah! He managed to knock himself out!

Derek can’t really move his hands and he doesn’t know how else to jostle Stiles, so he lays there, watching Stiles for some sign of his life. What god did he piss off to deserve this?

***

When Derek’s knot goes down after half an hour, he pulls out, and cleans them off, Stiles still isn’t awake.

“Oh fuck, shit,” Derek swears, pulling on pants and a shirt, searching for his boots which have somehow made their way under the bed. He has no choice, but to dress Stiles, choosing a t-shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants because it’s the easiest.

He carries him to the car and takes a moment to wonder how this is his life. He really hopes the hospital only cares about Stiles’ unconscious state and not his...behind. Because  _that’ll_ be fun to explain.

***

“The hospital staff laughed for like four years, when Derek told them.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s knee. “At least, that’s what they told me. I’m super graceful, I don’t know why he was surprised!”

“The last thing I expected you to do was to slam your head on the bookshelf!” Derek defends himself. “I mean, seriously!?”

“Yes!” Stiles nods like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “What did you expect me to do? You could have given me a warning!”

***

The doctor puts a hand in front of his face to hide his laughter that he’s poorly concealing.

“So he wasn’t expecting how big you are and got slightly freaked, hitting his head on a shelf and rendering himself unconscious?” Doctor Warren questions when he has his breath back.

“Yes,” Derek growls. “I think I made that quite obvious.”

“I don’t know what to say!”

“How about you just help him!” Derek suggests with a tad too much force.

“Of course, Mister Hale, I’ll be right back.” Warren leaves and Derek can hear him roaring with laughter with the nurses outside Stiles’ room. Fucking perfect.

***

“I was out for awhile, but when I came back, I remembered everything,” Stiles explains, he shifts just slightly, the thought of that night hitting him a little harder than he would like. “It was embarrassing when the doctor checked me out to make sure Derek hadn’t injured me, besides a concussion. He didn’t, thank god, but still!”

Derek digs his fingers into Stiles’ upper arm and when Stiles moves his hand a little closer to his crotch, he can feel how hard Derek is getting.

“So, they released me the next day, just to make sure I was okay, our friends laugh at us a lot, but hey! makin’ memories!”

***

“You haven’t knotted me since that night,” Stiles mumbles when they finally stumble out to the car after their interview. “I bet it feels amazing, a knot pressed right up against my prostate for forever. Bet you can make me come three times, at least.”

Derek shoves Stiles up against the car, kissing him senseless. “Let’s get home and be careful.”

***

Derek talking to Stiles would be especially helpful during sex. Like when Derek mentions what a knot is actually used for. At least they don’t end up at the ER this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, come yell about Stiles and Derek with me on [tumblr](http://arsebuttock.tumblr.com).


End file.
